Goodbye
by Rydia Highwind
Summary: Cloud says goodbye to Aeris for the last time.


Title: Goodbye  
Author: Rydia Highwind / chichiri_is_hot@hotmail.com  
Summary: Cloud says goodbye to Aeris for the final time.  
Warnings: Spoilers for the end of disc one. A lot of psychoticness and stream of consciousness writing on Cloud's part. But Cloud _is_ psychotic, so it's all good. Present tense.  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of them. I don't own the situation they are in. I simply tried to jot down what Cloud may have been thinking in said situation.  
Notes: No, it is not a Cloud/Aeris. No, it does not imply Cloud/Aeris. Why? Because Cloud loves Zack. Not Aeris. So there. And yes, I wrote the poem. And yes, it is being published at poetry.com. But then again, anything will be published at poetry.com. I don't care, I'm still proud of my worthless achievements.  
  
  
_glowing golden shining bright  
eyes of jade shimmering with light  
your smile brightened every day  
your voice could chase the dark away  
  
brave yet generous, strong yet kind  
you showed me but i was so blind  
now as i hold you near to me  
i pray a miracle there'll be  
  
this heartbeat i hear is but my own  
and from my lips was breathed that moan  
the tears that for you freely flow  
mingle with the water below_  
  
  
  
The waters are cold, lapping around my ankles. Slowly, now. Walking so slowly. I don't want this moment to end, and yet, I regret that it has ever happened. You're still smiling. Did you ever stop smiling?   
  
Your head is resting upon my shoulder. Just like that time before, out under the stars, when we talked of times gone by, of times to come. We talked about everything that night, everything but what was important. There were so many things I wanted to say, so many words I wished I could have said. But I couldn't then, I couldn't. I didn't know I may never have another chance. I didn't think I'd ever have to say goodbye.   
  
And now...   
  
Now the waters are pressing their icy fingers against my knees, around my calves, cutting off the feeling in them. It's just as well, though, my emotions have gone numb as well. There doesn't seem to be anything left to feel, just your golden brown locks around my arm and your pink silk skirt brushing against my chest.   
  
Are you asleep? You look like a little baby, sleeping that way. I feel that any moment, your beautiful jade eyes will slowly open once more, your long, dark lashes framing them and bringing out the emerald shine in them. They always said Mako eyes glowed beautifully, but they were nothing compared to yours.   
  
The waters creep higher, tickling my thighs, my hips, my waist. Here the waters deepen and the ancient pool darkens to a deep blue. I have to stop here, my dear. The waters are accepting you. They will take you back, so you can be with your people. Here is where you will go back to the planet.   
  
What now? What should I do? There's nothing I want to do less than to let you go. I open my mouth to speak, but there was nothing to say. So instead, you shall have my thoughts. You always could read my thoughts, couldn't you. So, dear Aeris, I am sorry. I am sorry that you had to give your life. I'm sorry that I could not save you. I'm sorry for the world, Aeris, because they have lost something so great, and they do not even know it.   
  
I was the last one to see your eyes. I was the last to see your smile, I was there when you took your last breath. I was there to catch you when you fell. But it wasn't enough. I could never give back to you everything that you gave to me. Not if you were still alive and here with me. Not even if I had taken Sephiroth's sword in your place.   
  
There was only silence when you fell. Silence so loud, I thought the earth might shatter right then.   
  
The only thing I can do is to keep the earth from shattering, and there's only one reason I can keep going and do so. I must let you go now. I must release you into the waters of the Ancients, and I'll pray to the planet each night that you find your way home. May you be reunited with your mother, with your people, and may you be happy.   
  
I release you to the depths, and you are sinking.   
  
Goodbye, dear Aeris Gainsborough, the flower girl, the last of the Ancients, the savior of the world. 


End file.
